Talk:Buffalo
Okay, I created a Talk:Buffalo page since there wasn't a proper one. Feel free to talk anything about the Buffalo. Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 22:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) The Buffalo is the best overall car in San Andreas. "Muscle" usually means a considerable misdirected or unused strength that makes the car rebel and face backwards. But this car hardly ever does it. It appears narrow enough to go through tight traffic or roads surrounded by ramps, and is sleek looking on the rear end, but still practical. Other cars are good only for specific conditions, like only straight passes for the Super GT, or off-road for the Monster or to lesser extent the Rancher. But the Buffalo excels or is good for everything. Too bad it's not technically a lowrider, and they don't let you pick the Buffalo for races. J7n (talk) 09:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) 212.142.84.209 Image from V This page needs proper front & rear images for the GTA V's version. New Pages Can we add two new pages, one for unique cars for Trevor, Michael and Franklin's and a category for vehicles with two generations e.g Buffalo, Schafter and Oracle etc. Leon Davis (talk) 23:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Trivia "Despite Franklin's Buffalo being a sports sedan, it features a rather carburated engine." Rather carbureted? What does that even mean? It either is, or it isn't. I didn't touch it because I don't have GTA V and for all I know there might be a reference to this some time in the game. 6.forty (talk) 06:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Buffalo Taillights In the GTA V Design portion of the page, the claim is made that the taillights of the Buffalo are based on those found on the new Acura NSX. I argue that the taillights are instead based on the current generation Dodge Charger, on which the rest of the car is predominantly based. Bantha121 (talk) 19:57, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Buffalo S Page? Think should be convenient to open up a new page for the Buffalo S, considering it's now branded as a different vehicle?DonVecta (talk) 14:09, June 17, 2014 (UTC) No new page dude,sorry It's too many pages for a wiki, and it's really a waste of space to make another page called "Buffalo S", i think this way because of the pages Sabre GT and Sabre Turbo, they're the same car, yet, they claim that both are different cars, well, Buffalo and Buffalo S are the same car, the same way that Bullet and Bullet GT are the same, Sandking SWB and Sandking XL are also the same, etc etc and etc...... This page is a good argument to merge the Sabre Turbo and GT pages..... (AndreEagle17 (talk) 03:13, June 21, 2014 (UTC)) New page for Buffalo S I would have to disagree with the AndreEagle, yes the Sabre GT and Sabre Turbo are the same cars, just with the GT having a lip spoiler (which questions why those are two different pages), but the Buffalo S is much different than the standard Buffalo, looking completely different, as well as the S having better acceleration. I think a new page would be needed for that reason. Hinklebomber22 (talk) 01:33, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah there needs to be a Buffalo S page. it's like Elegy and the RH8 versions. both are different looking and different names. In Sabre turbo's and GT's case, these were different names but still they looked the same, like stockade and securicar, there's no new page for look-a-likes but there needs to be a new page for totally different cars.RandomGTAGamer (talk) 21:56, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry guys, but my opinion is that both cars are not that different, the changes are the performance and just a bit of the overall appearence, just like the two versions of the Baller, the two versions of the oracle and the two versions of the 9F, you see that they're different in performance and in appearence, and due to the fact the Buffalo S was called simply Buffalo in early updates, it doesn't make it different than the standard buffalo, a good argument of you is about the normal Sabre and the Sabre Turbo in the 3D universe, on that games, both were different only performance-wise, because in appearence they were in fact the same, but the Buffalos were just renamed not to be confused, and as a part of this argument, i think rockstar should also rename the Hot Rod Blazer to its real name, not simply called "Blazer" and i still think both Buffalos should stay in the same page (AndreEagle17 (talk) 22:22, July 21, 2014 (UTC)) Correction Sorry Winter had to undo your edit unless admin says otherwise, your edit is wrong.TevanoRCMP (talk) 11:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC)